rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonita
Whore with a heart of Gold Agility: d8, Smarts: d4 , Spirit: d6, Strength: d8 , Vigour: d6 Skills: Cimbing: d8, Fighting: d8, Guts: d6, Notice: d4, Persuasion: d6, Stealth: d8, Streetwise: d4, Swimming: d4, Tracking: d6. Parry: 6, Toughness: 5, Pace: 8,' Charisma': +4, Reason: -1, Status: 0, XP: 18 Edges: Very Attractive, Fleet Footed, Quick Starting Hindrances: Rippertech Rejection, Phobia (Spiders, Major), Broken Spirit. Hindrances Gained Through Play: Night Terrorss (Time asleep does not recover Fatigue) 'Languages: '''English, German. '''Rippertech: ' Fiend's Blood: ''Gains the ''Frenzy edge :No Side Effects. Bonnie was born Twenty years ago, in Gravesend, Kent, where she lived the majority of her life. Six months ago she moved into London, forced to enter the life of a Prostitute by the situations that had befallen her. Her maternal grandparents were born and bred in Scotland, but are no longer with her as they died of old age some sixteen years ago. She know very little of them as they died when she was four years old and had only been to their grave once when she was young. Her mother used to tell her stories of all their travels and the nice cottage they had retired to in Scotland – some of the tales were quite outlandish, but excited the young Bonnie nonetheless. The cottage is still there, nestled in a small dip in the hills near Rosslyn castle, but it has been damaged over the years and no-one in the family had the money to repair it, and no-one would buy it in the state it is in. Her mother, Alexandra was an actress, from a young age, always singing or dancing or performing in some way. She ran away to join a Circus, and then settled down to work in a repertory theater. From about the age of seven Bonnie would almost live in the theater with her mother, helping with the backstage things such as making cups of tea for all of the actors or cleaning up after the show. During performances she would watch the actors with amazement by peeking through the side curtains. Her mother was very much a 'rising star', and got the attention of many 'stage door johnnies', but all were turned away with a pleasant laugh and a smile, wrapped around the actresses finger. She had many friends and threw, or was invited to, many parties when a show went well and she never seemed to want for anything. Bonnie's father, Malcolm, was a Commander in the Merchant Navy, never quite making Captain, and used to control the stocks on the vessels he worked on, bringing goods from other countries to England. His most prized possession was his 'Special' Whiskey, a sixty year old cask whiskey from the Kilnflat distillery, which he would only drink on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas. The stories that Bonnie's mother tells of her parents first meeting are a source of great romance to her. They met, in 1867, at a party held after on of her mother's performances. They were introduced by a friend, a fellow sailor on her father's ship. For her father, it was love at first sight, and whenever he had shore leave he would travel to where she was performing and watch every show. After every such performance there would be a bunch of flowers with a note waiting in the dressing rooms for her. It was clear that the man was in love. They courted and picnicked and walked out together as young lovers will, and on one such trip, Malcolm took to his knee and asked her to marry him, and live with him in his house in Kent, still performing if she wished to, finding a role in a music hall in London, perhaps. She could not refuse such a well pressed suit from the man she had grown to love, and so they were married as soon as possible. While her father stayed at home as much as he could, his work was on the sea, and so he spent some considerable time away. Every two months or so, Bonnie would get to see him for a week, and sometimes, when he was only sailing to the continent, she would see him every two weeks, but for a little less time. He would to take her to the parks of London, have picnics with her and they had that father and daughter bond that is very strong. A little over a year ago all that changed, her father set sail, and his ship never returned, Lloyds reported it as lost at sea with all hands. His death hit her Mother hard, as she had loved her husband dearly and used to read his loving letters to Bonnie with such happiness in her voice. First, she gave up her acting, staying at home every day, and rarely venturing out, except to find a drink to help her drown her sorrows. Bonnie tried looking after her, cleaning the house, even cleaning her when she was not fit enough to look after herself from being deep in her cups. Every night her mother would cry, deep into the night, reading the letters from her dead husband aloud, or repeating the stories of the times she had had with him, how he had looked after them both, and their plans for the future. Then, one day, Bonnie returned from buying the groceries with the money she had persuaded her mother to give her for that purpose. She returned to the house at about five or six in the evening. It was too quiet when she approached the door, as normally her mother would be singing at the top of her voice, or reading her letters aloud. She had slowly been recovering from her malaise, and her friends had begun to visit. As Bonnie entered the kitchen she called out to her mother, but there was no reply so she continued shouting, in case her mother had retired for a rest. Still there was no reply and so she went to her mother's bedchamber to ensure that she hadn't returned to her drink. She wasn’t in her bed and it looked like she hasn’t been in it since the night before. Next, Bonnie went to the parlour, where sometimes her mother would sleep in her rocking chair. The sight she found was not a pleasant one. Her mother was white as a sheet, looking like she had seen a ghost, and it seemed that she was not breathing and the smell of alcohol was heavy in the air. Shaking her gained no response, and at first Bonnie could not admit to herself what she truly knew. Her mother was dead. It was not until later, when a neighbour hammered on the door, disturbed by her wails of sorrow that she broke out of her malaise. As the neighbour's husband went to fetch the police, Bonnie tried to tidy the parlour a little, finding her father's prized cask whiskey, open, and empty, she suddenly realised that that day was the anniversary of her parent's wedding. The police came and took her told Bonnie that her mother had died of drinking too much. With the cost of the funeral looming, Bonnie discovered that the house was mortgaged, the savings her father had were all gone, and she was destitute, and soon to be homeless. Fleeing her former life, she ended up picking up her mother's good way with men and took those skills to the stage of helping men with their pleasures. Some months later, the Dagger and Sheath, where she worked, became the site of two battles against wicked men that were killing women of her profession. Those that fought on the behalf of Bonnie and her 'sisters in the night' offered an opportunity for those that wished to, to join them in making things right that others put wrong. Finding new purpose in this, Bonnie agreed, and so joined them.